Multi-protocol Label Switching (MPLS) Transport Profile (TP) technologies are developed from Transport Multi-Protocol Label Switching (T-MPLS) technologies. MPLS TP technologies have been applied in various network topology structures because conventional MPLS technologies are compatible with each other and they satisfy the requirements of simple and high-efficiency transmission for packet services. The MPLS TP technologies are widely used in ring networks, which have network topology structures that can provide high reliability and self-healing ability. Packets are forwarded via a work Label Switched Path (LSP) in ring networks.